A Series of One-Shots
by Gentlman
Summary: A collection of Pokemon one-shots. PM requests. LEMONS (M/F)(F/F). Don't like, don't read, it's as simple as that. SUBMISSIONS RE-OPENED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, and welcome to my one-shot series! This will be my main focus for the time being as I do not possess the ability to write a complete story. I will also be taking requests for pairings and other ideas, just let me know what you want and I'll do my best. (Just a FYI, no Yaoi or full-on rape, but anything else should be fair game.) Thank you and I hope you enjoy! -MJWB**

 **P.S. I don't own Pokemon and all rights are reserved to Nintendo.**

* * *

Mawile (F), Thomas(M)

"Oh why hello Thomas, what a pleasure to hear from you!" Professor Birch said, "What brings you back to Littleroot?"

"Oh I was just visiting my mom, I just defeated Brawley and wanted to show her my newest Pokemon I caught while I was out." Thomas responded.

"A new Pokemon, what did you catch now?" Said a familiar voice from behind.

"Mom?" Thomas said, confused on how she knew he was home. "How did you know I was here already? I literally just got into town."

"Thomas, you never have been the quietest person, I could hear you from all the way in my room back home." His mom replied, shaking her head.

"Well you're right on that one," Thomas said, rubbing the back of his neck guiltily, "But look at this!"

Thomas reached to his waist and grabbed a pokeball. He then tossed it in the air and there was a bright flash of light and out came his newest companion.

"Mawile!" She said excitedly.

"Wow Thomas," Professor Birch exclaimed, "That's a Pokemon you don't see too often around these parts, did you catch her Granite Cave?" He asked.

"Yeah, she was being attacked by a group of Makuhita and I saved her," Thomas said, the pride showing on his face.

"Wow," his mom said, "What a hero, she owes you her life. It's a good thing you got there when you did."

"Yeah, she was pretty beat up. I had to rush her to the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy said she barely survived and if I would have gotten there five minutes later she wouldn't have made it," Thomas replied, looking down at his new friend, who was watching a flock of Tallow fly overhead.

"Well very good indeed Thomas," Professor birch added, "Acts of heroism like this is what makes me have faith in the world of Pokemon today. Not a day goes by where I have a kid come in and choose his Pokemon ungratefully, ready to use it like a toy rather than a partner and a friend."

"It really is sickening," Thomas added, shaking his head, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm quite tired, the hike back from Petalburg took me all day."

Thomas went back to his house and up to his old room. It was just the way he had left it, minus all the dirty clothes strewn about and the stains on the carpet and walls. It had been almost 9 years to the day when Thomas had left home to embark on his journey across the region. He really never saw himself as a "trainer" because he didn't enjoy battling. Thomas saw it as wrong and degrading, but when his childhood rival ran into him outside Slateport City, boasting about how he was on his way to face the Elite Four, Thomas felt something he never had before and decided to begin fighting his way through gyms. His team was small, consisting of a Grovyle, a Breloom, a Wingull, and now his Mawile. He walked over to his bed and took off his shirt, about ready to crash, when he remembered that Mawile was still out of her pokeball and standing in front of his closet, mesmerized by her own reflection in the mirror.

"Mawile come here," He said, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

She obeyed and hopped up onto the bed, her short legs dangling off the edge. She was feeling so grateful towards Thomas, she was willing to do anything he said. She was had been having nightmares back to the day she was cornered, so sure she was going to die.

FLASHBACK

Mawile was minding her own business, searching for prey in her usual hunting grounds. Just then she heard something around the next bend in the cave, certain she had found her lunch, she ran towards the source of the sound. When she turned the corner she realized she was dead wrong: A group of about seven Makuhita were wrestling with each other trying to prove who was the strongest. Mawile had never come face to face with such a large group of them, and was already scared. Just as she was about to leave, she heard the sound of the Makuhitas' fighting stop. They had spotted her. She turned to run but was grabbed by the large jaw hanging off the back of her head. She tripped and fell at this sudden stop of motion and when she looked up, she was surrounded by a circle of Makuhitas. Mawile knew how territorial they were and she was always warned by her parents to stay clear of them. She whimpered just before she felt a hard arm thrust hit her on the stomach, followed by another to the back of her head, and then one on her back. This continued until Mawile laid limp, many of her bones broken and her body as she thought it was over, she heard loud footsteps running down the tunnel into the cave.

It happened in a flash, the mysterious figure threw out a circular object followed by a bright flash of white light. Mawile braced for what would have been the fatal blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see a tall figure standing over her, yelling commands at another figure she soon realized was a Pokemon. The Makuhita were against the far wall, cowering at the mysterious figure's Pokemon. The figure then bent over and picked up Mawile's small body and began to examine the severity of the injury. "Oh shit," he said under his breath as he called for his Pokemon to retreat. Just as the figure began to run out of the cave, Mawile blacked out.

Mawile awoke in a room filled with bright light and beeping machines. Startled by her new environment, she began to panic. Just then a man stepped into the room, Mawile recognized him as the figure in the cave; her savior. She tried to get up, but felt a fresh wave a pain rush through her body. The man put a hand on Mawile's shoulder to stop her from getting up. "Rest," He said, "You need it, you barely survived that fight." Mawile felt a wave of guilty remembrance of what had happened. She must have caused him so much trouble, just to save her life. Mawile felt selfish and ungrateful for the deed he had done. Just then a lady in white with pink hair entered the room. Mawile blacked out again.

END OF FLASHBACK

Mawile shuddered at the thought of this, and began crying as her feeling overwhelmed her. Thomas, startled by her sudden sobbing, did the first thing that came to his mind and hugged her. Mawile felt comforted by his warm embrace and her tears stopped flowing, but she still clung hard to Thomas, not wanting to let go. Thomas looked down at her, she was still sniffling a bit but had stopped crying. She looked up at him and was greeted by a warm smile that formed across Thomas's face. Mawile felt overwhelmed by gratitude and gratefulness that she did something that surprised them both. She leaned up and kissed Thomas. He was surprised at first, but then welcomed this new feeling as he began to kiss back. Thomas had never been the luckiest with girls, they saw him as weak and pathetic due to his disliking of battling. His mind was swimming, not sure what to do next. Mawile sensed this and continued to lead the way by pushing her tongue into Thomas's mouth. Thomas caught on and did the same, fighting over control of her small mouth. Their make-out session continued for a few minutes, then Mawile pulled away. Confused, Thomas looked down at her. He knew what she was thinking, but wasn't sure how to feel about it. Pokephillia was generally frowned upon and he had no idea what he was doing,but Mawile wasn't going to let this stop her. Mawile could feel the warmth of his erection beneath her, growing her lust even more. She got off of Thomas and looked down at his growing member. Thomas had a general idea at what he was doing from porn he had watched, and he took off his pants, leaving him in just his underwear. Mawile was growing more and more wet by the second, not realizing that one of her hands had gone down in between her legs, cupping her womanhood. Thomas then removed his underpants, his member now fully exposed. Mawile's eyes grew large at the sight of it, she wasn't sure if she could even take half of his large manhood. Mawile then stood up and took Thomas's cock into her mouth, eliciting a quick gasp from Thomas. She began to bob her head up and down, forcing his manhood to the back of her throat. Thomas was on cloud nine, never feeling something this good. He was already close to his climax, trying to make this feeling last as long as he could. "Mawile, I'm gonna cum…" He groaned. Mawile nodded her head, signifying that she was ready. Thomas couldn't take it a second longer as he released his load down Mawile's throat. He felt her gag at the large amount of semen flowing down her throat. Mawile struggled to swallow it all as it spilled out of the sides of her small mouth. She pulled away from his still hard cock, and then looked up at Thomas. He knew what she wanted, so he sat down on the bed and lifted her up, positioning her over his cock. Mawile then quickly lowered herself onto him, feeling his erection rip away her hymen and taking her virginity. She let out scream of pain and bliss as Thomas looked up with concern in his eyes. "Do you still want to do this?" He asked. Mawile nodded as she began to slowly ride his cock.

Thomas reached up and grabbed Mawile by her sides and began pulling her down in rhythm with his thrusts. Mawile began to go faster now, letting the pleasure dull the pain. Thomas knew how out-of-proportion his cock was to her, so he was careful not to force her down too far. Mawile was managing to get more than half of his manhood inside of her, feeling his tip penetrating her womb and causing her stomach to bulge a bit with each thrust. Thomas could tell Mawile was enjoying herself as much as him. She was moaning loudly as her large tongue hung out of the mouth on the back of her head. Thomas felt his second climax building rapidly, Mawile was so tight he found it incredible he was able to last as long as he did. "Mawile… I'm going to… come again…" As soon as he said this he unleashed his second load straight into Mawile's womb, filling her up. The feeling of being filled up so rapidly was enough to send Mawile over the edge too as she sprayed Thomas's groin with her climax. They fell asleep almost instantly.

Thomas awoke the next morning and looked down to see Mawile asleep in his arms. The memories from the previous night flooded back into his mind. He gently put Mawile down on the bed and went to get a shower. When he returned Mawile was awake, she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Thomas with a look he had never seen from her before, but he somehow knew what she wanted.

"Mawile," Thomas said, "I love you. Ever since I found you in that cave I had made it my goal to protect you, to care for you, to raise you to become stronger," Thomas stopped and saw Mawile had began to cry again. "Please not again, there is no need for you to cry," Thomas said in the most comforting voice he could. "I'll always be here, I'll never leave you." With that Mawile stopped crying, and Thomas bent down to hug her again. They sat there like that for almost an hour until Thomas noticed Mawile was asleep again. He still held her in his arms, not ever wanting this moment to end.

* * *

 **That wasn't that bad for a first try, or at least I don't think it was. I'll be posting a new chapter every week, or at least try to. If you have a request feel free to suggest it to me and I'll give my best shot. -MJWB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back again with another story. The amount of support the first one got in such little time is awesome, glad to see you all liked it. This one is a request from ElementalFlux, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Reshiram(F)/Victoria(F)

Victoria continued her climb, determined to reach the top of the mountain. She had come so far, not only to fail and give up like so many others. Victoria was a trainer who had accomplished many incredible things in her relatively short time as a trainer, but this would be her crowning achievement. She felt her muscles ache with every step she took, she had been climbing for almost thirteen hours that day. As she reached a landing, she grabbed her side and sat down on a fallen log. "I must go on," She thought to herself, "I'm so close, if I keep hiking I could reach the top my midnight." Victoria was on her way to seek the Pokemon that had fascinated her since she was a child, Reshiram. Victoria was able to defeat her first gym just mere days after acquiring her starter Pokemon Oshawott. Shortly after she defeated the next two gyms in a matter of a week. Her name started to spread across the region, earning her a name among the many trainers awaiting her challenge. But this didn't slow her down, she didn't allow her sudden stardom go to her head, she kept cool and continued on her path to triumph. After defeating every gym in the region by the age of 12, she then looked forward to her greatest challenge yet, the Elite Four, Victoria was able to beat even the Elite Four with ease, astounding them all and dignifying herself even more among the respected. The day after her victory Alder, the champion of Unova, sent her a personal request to battle him a week later. The coming week was full of even more vigorous training for herself and her Pokemon, and when the day came she entered the Champion's Chamber and began her final test. The battle pushed her harder than any other ever had, but in the end she emerged victorious, and as the new Champion of Unova. Even with this new title, she never stopped striving to become the best trainer ever.

Now, nearly ten years after her defeat of the Champion, here she was seeking a new challenge. One that many people would just stare at her or laugh when she informed them of her goal. People suspected she was going insane, chasing what was only reckoned to be a legend, and she was even more determined to show them otherwise. She stood up, feeling revitalized by her thoughts of how close she was. As she climbed higher, the trees starting to grow more and more sparse, giving way to snowy outcroppings of rocks. Feeling the cold, Victoria pulled out a pokeball and released her Volcarona to help warm her up. She continued upwards.

Her estimate was right, at about midnight she reached the top of the mountain and saw a cave. "Perfect," Victoria thought to herself, "Just as the legend foretold." She reached into her bag for a flashlight and clicked it on. Entering the cave, Victoria could feel the air growing even colder as she ventured down. She observed the cave, the pointed stalactites on the ceiling of the cave, the sound of dripping water from above,and the darkness awaiting her with each new step. All of the sudden the cave opened into a large chamber, with a high roof and a smooth floor. Victoria could make out claw marks on the wall nearest to her and could see burn marks on the floor. "Aha," She exclaimed out loud, "I've finally found you." A smug expression was forming on Victoria's face as she felt triumph rise up inside of her. Now all she had to do was find Reshiram.

Her wish was answered almost immediately, as she heard a loud and majestic roar from the other side of the cave. A set of sharp blue eyes stared at her through the darkness. Victoria was aware of Reshiram's behavior, only accepting those who were there seeking truth, bearing honesty, and not seeking her out for personal gain. Victoria instantly bowed to the legendary Pokemon on the other side of the chamber, attempting to earn her respect. Reshiram let out another roar and then shot fire upwards out of her tail, illuminating the entire cave in bright red light. Victoria held her position, continuing to bow to Reshiram. Just then she was bathed in the red light again, as the outside of the room was lined in a ring of fire. With the new light, Victoria could get her first real look at Reshiram. She stood around ten feet tall, her body was of the purest white, and her tail looked like a great fiery engine. Then something happened that surprised Victoria.

"Hello human," Said a voice in her head that she could only assume to be Reshiram, "What do you seek from me?"

"I seek the truth," Victoria responded, her steely eyes maintaining contact with Reshiram's.

"As have many others," The voice replied, "Why must you also seek something you possess?"

"I seek the truth for those who already possess it have not shared it, they have kept it to themselves and reaped the ill-gotten wealth that accompanies it," Victoria said, still holding eye contact.

"I see, but why should I be persuaded that you shall not do the same as the others, what sets you apart from them?" The voice questioned. Victoria could tell Reshiram was testing her, trying to break her will.

"For I possess things the others do not, I possess the courage to share the knowledge I seek from you, I have the determination to discover the truth and all that accompanies it," Victoria replied, able to feel Reshiram maul over her words.

"Very well, Human, your statements are genuine and your honesty is true." Reshiram said in her soft voice, "Do you possess a companion that has joined you on your endeavors?"

"Yes," Responded Victoria as she called forth her Samurott.

Reshiram stepped forward, examining Samurott. They then engaged in conversation, Reshiram slowly circling the two of them. Their conversation lasted for a long time, Samurott doing a majority of the talking. Victoria felt oddly calm, she knew her life was on the line, but at the same time she trusted Samurott more than anyone in the world. Then the voice spoke again.

"Human, your companion had many things to tell me about yourself. He told me that he has been with you since you first left your home, and hasn't left since. He also told me about your rise to power amongst your species. Most importantly, however, is his description of your compassion. You treat your Pokemon as if they were your family. That is something that sets a willing person apart from those who do not deserve the divine knowledge," Reshiram said into Victoria's head, the last few words echoing in her mind, "And for that, you are worthy."

Victoria looked up a Reshiram again, her eyes imploring Victoria as if she was still trying to see through her. Victoria felt another wave of success rise up through her, she had done what many others failed to even come close to accomplishing.

"Come with me," The voice said again, Victoria obeyed.

Reshiram led Victoria down a tunnel branching off the main chamber and into a smaller one. Once inside, Victoria could see the walls were covered in strange runes and symbols.

"If this is what you seek, then may you receive your desire," Reshiram said.

Suddenly Victoria felt an almost palpable wave of understanding hit her a she staggered backwards. It all made sense to her, the information on the walls overwhelming her. This is not what she expected, but she kept on taking in the information. It told of how the region became to be, the rise and fall of previous civilizations, and the story of Reshiram herself. After a few minutes, the writing slowly shifted back to normal as Victoria lost her understanding as suddenly as she had gotten it. She looked up at Reshiram again, wondering why this was hidden away like this. Reshiram seemed to sense this as she spoke again.

"Many people seek this information, but very few can withstand the burden it bears upon them. Great knowledge such as this is not that a normal human or Pokemon can withstand. That is why I lay here, guarding the information."

Victoria had collapsed to the ground, the information still spinning around her head. She was growing more and more lightheaded and dizzy, feeling as if she was going to black out. Suddenly she got a grasp on reality and snapped her head back up.

"I understand now," She said.

Reshiram looked down upon Victoria, her stern face impossible to read. Victoria stood up and then walked over to Reshiram. The next thing she did shocked her.

Victoria had embraced Reshiram in a hug, or the best she could do, wrapping her arms around Reshiram's long, slender neck. Reshiram was startled by this too, but surprisingly didn't retaliate, instead she began to cry. Victoria understood how lonely it must be up here for Reshiram; forced to guard this knowledge, seeing the world change for the good and the bad over the years, and watching the days slip by alone. Victoria herself had lived a lonely life, but never let it bother her because she always was working on become stronger while traveling the region.

Their embrace lasted for a long time, Victoria feeling the sobs of Reshiram run through her body. Then Reshiram pulled away and looked at Victoria. They both felt each other's need, but neither one wanted to admit it. Just when Victoria was about to saw something, Reshiram leaned down and planted a kiss onto Victoria's lips. Victoria kissed back, letting her built up lust begin to flow. Their kissing quickly turned into making-out as Reshiram's large tongue fought its way into Victoria's mouth. Although Victoria was losing the battle up top, she was making up for it down below. She had found Reshiram's breasts and began playing with them, rubbing her hands across them and stopping occasionally to grab her nipple. Victoria could tell Reshiram was enjoying this treatment as she began to work her hands down even lower. Right as Victoria was about to reach Reshiram's dripping pussy, Reshiram pulled away from their sloppy kiss. She gazed down at victoria and then gently began to remove her shirt. Victoria caught on and began removing her pants before aiding Reshiram with her shirt. Victoria was left in just her bra and panties, both a bright pink color. She then unclipped her bra and let it drop to the ground, releasing her large breasts for Reshiram to see. Reshiram took ahold of them almost instantly, trying to massage them without hurting Victoria. Victoria could feel herself getting wet from this treatment as she sucked on one of Reshiram's nipples that was in front of her face. Reshiram then worked her hands down the body the same way Victoria had done to her. When she reached her panties, she tore them away, not able to resist the urge to see what lied beneath them. Now that they were both fully exposed and extremely horny, Victoria wasted no time at pushing two fingers into Reshiram's wanting slit. Reshiram let out a soft roar at the new feeling of pleasure. She then turned Victoria around so her pussy was level with her mouth and began licking around the folds. Victoria let out a loud moan of approval at this sudden treatment, loving every second of it. She could feel herself already approaching her climax, but she wasn't going to go down alone. She then pushed Reshiram's pussy up against her mouth and began to push it inside of Reshiram's folds. Victoria could tell Reshiram was enjoying this because she let out a moan straight into Victoria's pussy. That feeling of vibration was enough to send Victoria over the edge. She felt a rush or euphoria hit her as she sprayed her juices into Reshiram's mouth and onto her face. At almost the same time, Reshiram reached her climax, soaking Victoria in her own juices.

They both laid there panting, trying to recover from the intense sex they had just had. As Victoria stood up, she looked over at Reshiram, who spoke once again to her.

"Human, that display of affection was much too large of a payment for my provision of knowledge," She said, "However, it was indeed enjoyable nonetheless."

"Well then I have something to ask you," Victoria replied, "Would you let me and my Pokemon stay with you here? No one deserves to live in solitude for their entire lifetime."

"As humble as it is for you to offer," Reshiram said, "I must decline this offer. This cave is meant for those who see nothing but the truth in this world and are willing to defend it."

"But I do see the truth, and it tells me that you need a companion," Victoria said stubbornly.

"Very well…" Reshiram replied, "You may stay, but under one condition."

"What is that?" Victoria asked.

"We do that again," Reshiram said, winking down at Victoria.

"Oh why we certainly will."

* * *

 **Well that will do it for this story, hope you all enjoyed. Keep sending requests and feedback 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this a much overdue request for ZYXA12-ReBornX7. I hope you enjoy and forgive me for delaying it x.x. Anyways, here it is.**

* * *

Cutie Love

F Serperior(Ivy)/F Samurott(Shell)

Shell and Ivy were close friends, it had always been that way since they first met each other at Professor Juniper's lab in Nuvema Town. They happily ran around the yard, playing games of their own creation, not caring what others thought. They were inseparable, or so they thought.

One day, a new trainer came into the lab, looking to start their journey. Shell and Ivy were not new to this, and quickly hid away from the new trainer, not wanting to leave each other. They heard the trainer say she wanted an Oshawott, and Ivy felt Shell beginning to tremble. Professor Juniper left the main lobby and went into the room where where Shell and Ivy were hiding. She knew where they hid every time this happened because it took her a long time to coax them out. "Sorry girls," She said, "But the trainer is looking for an Oshawott and I don't have any others here at the moment." As soon as they heard these words they began crying, knowing what was about to happen. Professor Juniper was aware of how close they were and felt devastated that she had to do this, but it was her job. She bent down and picked Shell, who was still crying. Ivy heard Shell's whimpers grow quieter and quieter until they were no longer audible, and for the first time in her life, she was alone.

No more than a few days later, another trainer came into the lab, seeking a starter. Professor Juniper suggested Ivy, trying to get her out of her hair and on her way. The trainer hesitated for a minute, but then agreed excitedly. Professor Juniper came into Ivy's room and told her that someone was going to take her. Ivy really didn't care anymore, she had been completely devastated at the loss of her best friend. Professor Juniper picked her up and carried her out into the lobby. The trainer's eyes lit up, and he quickly grabbed Ivy's pokeball, ready to start his journey. He quickly thanked Professor Juniper and quickly took off out of the lab.

Timeskip

It had been over three years since Shell had left Professor Juniper's lab, but not a day went by when she thought about her time with Ivy. The memories of them playing and causing mischief around the lab. Shell had spited her trainer for ruining this, but as she matured she understood why it all happened and forgave her. Shell had fully evolved into a Samurott, wondering if Ivy was a Serperior yet. Her and her trainer were about to face the last gym in Unova, the feeling of anticipation hitting Shell like usual. Battling was the only thing that kept her mind off of Ivy.

The day before they were about to challenge the final leader, they were out behind the hotel practicing for the battle. They were halfway through their regular routine when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Do you mind if we join you, I'm about to challenge the gym here and need a bit of practice."

Shell and her trainer had no problem with this, as they invited him to a battle. Samurott was getting in her battle stance, ready to show him who was stronger. The other trainer reached to his belt and grabbed a pokeball. He tossed it into the air and there was a flash of light. Before Shell stood her best friend, Ivy.

They just stared at each other, ignoring their trainer's commands. Shell then began to walk to the middle of the field as Ivy did the same.

"It's been a while," Shell said, feeling more awkward than she thought she would.

"Yeah, it has," Replied Ivy, who was a fully grown Serperior now, but still held many features she did when she was younger.

They continued their smalltalk through their flustered trainer's commands, both of them growing embarrassed that their Pokemon wouldn't obey them. They then walked up to their Pokemon and began talking together. Apparently they knew each other too because they quickly engaged in a hug and began talking rapidly. From what Shell and Ivy could pick up, they had both grown up together in Nuvema Town together and had also been friends, but from what they could understand they had developed different feelings for each other as they matured.

Their trainers went back into the hotel and rented a room together. The hotel did not allow Pokemon inside, but rather had a separate building for them to sleep in. They both paid for rooms for their Pokemon before quickly running into town to eat and catch up. Shell and Ivy went to their room and began to do the same. They talked about their time apart from each other, how their trainers were, and other friends they had made along the way. After they finished catching up, Shell hugged Ivy and began to cry. She had really missed her. Ivy felt the same way too and hugged back, fighting the tears back that were rising up inside of her, but to no avail. They sat there crying into each other's embrace for a long time until Ivy pulled away from Shell. Confused, Shell looked into Ivy's eyes. Ivy looked back, and then shut them and planted a kiss onto Shell's mouth. Shell was taken aback by this sudden action, not knowing Ivy had felt this strongly for her.

"I want you," She heard Ivy say to her, "Please, I've wanted this for too long."

Shell didn't know what to say. She didn't want to turn Ivy down, but she never thought about her this way until now.

"Okay," Shell exhaled.

"I'm going to go to my room and get ready, can you do the same?" Ivy asked.

"Alright," Shell replied, trying not to sound too nervous.

Ivy left the room, excitement showing on her face.

When Ivy returned, Shell had taken off her shell armour from her limbs and head, revealing her large breasts and butt. She laid down on the plush double bed as Ivy came in and slithered out of her regal green scales, exposing her white and light green naked body with breasts big as Shell's. She laid down on the double bed as well. Shell covered herself up as Ivy teased her, asking what is She is hiding. Shell feels even more embarrassed, but Ivy didn't care. Ivy let out two of her Vine Whips and releases her blue arms, exposing her breasts to her. Ivy excitedly asks how She got such a big bust. Shell flushed even harder, but she told Ivy she just eats healthy and exercises to have a big bust on both top and bottom. Shell tries to lightly push Ivy away from her with her leg, but when she succeeded, she had accidently showed Ivy her pink vagina and Ivy giggled at her victory of tricking her best friend into shamelessly humiliating herself. Shell decided to get her revenge by deeply and tightly embracing Ivy, getting on top of the white and green snake, shocking her. Shell notes how Ivy's final evolution took her legs away and made her hands short and stubby, making it easy for her to wrap her arms and legs around her. Ivy blushed hard as she felt Shell's large and busty warm body against hers, their breasts pressing together and pussies rubbing against each other. Shell decides that it's time for the fun to begin as she starts kissing Ivy passionately while she begins moving her body, rubbing her pussy against Ivy's. Ivy, wide-eyed at first, soon melted in the kiss and began grinding back. She still had both of her vines wrapped around Shell, her stubby hands holding her sides, and her tail wrapped around Shell's right leg with it's tip rubbing against her right butt cheek. This act continued for a little while as they both felt their orgasms coming on. Both Pokemon reached their climax at the same time, drenching each other in their juices. Ivy then gets an idea and brings up a double-ended vibrator she had brought with her with one of her vines. She inserts both sides in her and Shell's vaginas and sets the vibration level to a fast and rumbling 5. They continue making out, both numb from the absolute pleasure they were feeling. Their screams could be heard throughout the house, not caring if they woke the entire town. Once again they felt their climaxes rapidly approaching. They both let out one last cry of ecstasy as they had an even bigger orgasm.

"That was an amazing 'battle'," Shell said, Ivy nodding in agreement.

"Hey I was wondering if could sleep together tonight,"Ivy said.

Shell is still holding her tight with the vibrator still shaking at a lower level of a small shivering 2.

"Sure," Shell said, "I'd love that."

No sooner had she said that that she and Ivy fell into a deep sleep, still moaning at the feeling of the vibrator, making small orgasms through the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Well that was long overdue, I hope you all enjoyed the story. I'll have more requests coming, but due to the amount I have gotten I am only going to be writing about more original topics (Pairings that aren't commonly written about) or requests that I feel would be enjoyable. I hope you all understand this and aren't too offended if I do not write about your request. But keep them coming nonetheless, I still will need ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Quick Update

* * *

Hey guys, this is just a quick update on the state of things. First off the support is great, I just do this for fun but to see that people enjoy it truly adds meaning to my work and I am more than pleased to keep writing. Secondly, I'm happy with the amount of suggestions I've received so far, but I need to address a few things:

-I will not be doing any writing involving Gardevoir, I'm sorry but it is just too common of a Pokemon in smutty stories.(If you want to see some writing with Gardevoir check out my other story)

-I also do not feel comfortable writing about younger characters from the anime or games, so please avoid suggesting them or your request will be ignored.

-I try to change things up as much as possible, I try to provide a variety of stories that will appeal to everyone, so the pairings in my stories will change from one to another. I may to a yuri one day, and a OCxSomething the next day. This is, like I said, to provide variety and try to entertain everyone

The last thing I would like to say is I most likely will not be keeping up with the rate at which I am writing stories forever. Writing two stories a day wears me out and I may be reducing it to one every day or even every other. So please forgive me if you must wait longer than you want to see your story written. If you get impatient and rude, I simply will move on to the next story.

Thank you all for the large amount of feedback on my stories, both the compliments and critiques you give me help to make my writing better and more enjoyable, so feel free to not only show your support, but provide constructive criticism as well. Thank you all for reading this and my stories, and look forward to a new story soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for the few day wait, but get used to it. I will most likely be uploading nw chapters on a schedule along these lines. Here's a request for Flutter Night, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Zeke Martin(OC)/Candice(Snowpoint Gym Leader)

There he stood, taking in the scenery around him. " _Man,"_ Zeke thought to himself, " _This place has hardly changed."_ As Zeke took in his home town for the first time since he left on his journey around the region. " _I should probably go see mom and dad, they'll be happy to hear my news,"_ He thought as he walked into the city, still taking it all in and letting the memories flood back to him. He arrived at his parents house and knocked on the door. "Coming," said a voice he recognized as his mom's. The door flew open and there she stood, he could see past her that his dad was watching from his armchair in the living room. "Zeke!" Cried his mom, "It's been forever, what brings you back home?"

Zeke entered his house and sat down on the couch as he began to explain the past few years of his life. He explained to them how he had beaten six gyms so far, won a few contests, and even scored a part-time job in Jubilife City. Then he started to explain to his parents why he came back to Snowpoint.

"Well, you see," Zeke said, eyes sweeping between his parents, "Since I have beaten six gyms so far, Snowpoint bears host to the next one I must challenge."

With this, his parents looked at each other and began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Zeke asked, slightly flustered by thinking they were laughing at him.

"Oh it's nothing," His dad replied, "You'll see soon enough.

Zeke went up to what used to be his room to see it was mostly intact. There were boxes piled up on his bed and desk, but other than that it looked like he had never left. He cleared the boxes off his bed and put them in the corner. Zeke sat down on his bed and looked across the room into his mirror. His appearance has has been something he always prided himself on. His hair was dyed a light shade of blue, almost matching that of his eyes. He had an average build to him as well, muscular with toned skin like many other trainers. But his distinguishing feature was his clothing. He always wore a blue jacket, black pants, and white sneakers. He had been dressing this way for quite some time, and even added in a long black coat due to the cold. Zeke held special meaning to his apparel, especially his jacket. He was given the jacket by his best friend, just before he left Snowpoint City. Zeke got a late start on his journey, leaving at the age of 16. This was due to the fact that he wanted to pursue an education with the Snowpoint Temple. Zeke wanted to become a guardian of its secrets like every other kid in town, but when he was turned down on his final session of testing, he took to the normal route of a kid in the region and became a trainer. Now three years later, he was back where he started and felt a pang of anger at how the city's elders crushed his dreams. Zeke quickly shook these thoughts from his head as he laid down in his bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Zeke awoke to the smell of bacon wafting through the house. He quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs for breakfast. He was met with a table laden with assorted foods and beverages, seeing that his mom went out of her way to welcome him home, but that was not the biggest surprise. Sitting at the table across from the doorway sat his best friend. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Zeke," She said, "Long time, no see."

"Indeed," Zeke replied awkwardly, still letting this encounter set in.

Before Zeke could recover from his embarrassing introduction, his mom cut in.

"Oh Zeke, I didn't even hear you come in," She said, "Did you see who's here?"

Zeke nodded his head as the girl smiled again. Zeke began to panic a bit. " _You were best friends with her, how can it be this hard to just TALK to her,"_ He thought angrily. He sat down at the table and began to pour himself some water. He had not been expecting to see Candice, of all people, waiting for him. His mind was filled with questions to ask her, but he was more worried about making a good impression, determined to show that time had not changed him. He gulped down his water, trying to play it cool. Candice was talking with his mom about some Abomasnow that went on a rampage in the mountains. When their conversation finished, Candice turned to Zeke.

"So your mom tells me you're here to fight the gym leader," She said, a sly look on her face.

"Yeah," Zeke replied, still wondering what was so funny about the fact that he was doing what every trainer was supposed to.

"Well, it isn't old Wulfric anymore, he's moved to another region," She said, obviously holding back the urge to smile even more.

"Then who is it?" Zeke asked, he grew slightly worried because he had built his team to counter the Pokemon he knew Wulfric had.

"You'll find out soon enough," Candice replied, her voice suddenly stern, "Now I've got to tend to some business. I'll see you sooner than you think Zeke."

Candice hurried out the door after a quick goodbye to Zeke's parents. Zeke was still sitting at the table, trying to process Candice's words. He sat there for a few more minutes before it hit him. He got up and walked into the living room where his parents were watching the news.

"Hey mom," Zeke said, "Would Candice be the new Snowpoint City gym leader?"

His mom just turned to him and smiled before looking back at the TV. Zeke stood there for a few seconds, hoping for an answer. But when none came, he walked upstairs to get his overcoat. He walked into the backyard and brought out his Pokemon. They trained for the rest of the day, adapting their strategy to be more workable against someone other than Wulfric. Zeke was so involved in his training that he did not stop and eat another meal the rest of the day, when it got too dark to continue he went straight to his room and fell asleep almost instantly. He was ready to challenge the gym the next day.

Sure enough when he awoke, he threw on his usual attire and walked down stairs. There was no Candice today, or anyone for that matter. Zeke put no more than a second's thought into this as he walked out the door and into the cold air. He knew where the gym was by heart, having walked past it almost every day as a child, hoping one day he could get a look inside. He arrived at the gym and walked up to the doors, it had looked just the same as it did when he left. He braced himself and walked inside. Zeke found himself in a lobby with benches flanking the walls. There were icicles hanging from the ceiling and what appeared to be a layer of ice on the floor. Zeke took a cautious step to see if it were real, but to his surprise it was fake. He began walking at a more steady rate up to the man sitting behind a desk that was flanked by large sets of doors. The man looked up at Zeke and asked him if he were there to challenge the gym leader. Zeke nodded as he was directed to one of the sets of doors. The man opened them and Zeke walked into a large room full of large blocks of ice, in the midst of them he saw the markings showing that it was where the battles took place.

"Let me go fetch the leader," The man said as he walked to a door on the other side of the spacious room. Zeke was pacing back and forth on his side of the arena when he heard the door open and a familiar voice call across the room to him.

"Finally made it, have you," Candice said, eagerness heavily present in her voice.

Zeke didn't know what to think, his suspicion had been correct but he wasn't sure if he wanted to battle Candice. Candice had made her way to her box on the other side of the arena, a pokeball clutched in her hand.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you Zeke," She called to him.

"I didn't expect you to," He replied, surprising even himself, "I want my victory to be a real one."

"What makes you so sure you're gonna win?" She asked, "I may be fairly new to this, but I haven't lost yet."

Zeke then realized how much he wanted to win this battle. He had been searching for ways to impress Candice, he even was going to invite her to come watch him, but this was a much better way of doing it. The man from the desk stood at the midpoint of the arena, obviously the referee for their battle. He blew his whistle and the battle began.

Candice started off by calling out her Froslass, a Pokemon Zeke did not know she had. He countered by reaching to his belt and summoning his Infernape. Zeke was easily able to defeat her Froslass with a combo of a Flamethrower and a Fire Punch. Zeke could tell Candice was shaken by this, but she regained her composure and brought out her Mamoswine to face Zeke. Zeke was about to hit it with a Focus Punch, but as Infernape was readying himself, Mamoswine let loose an Earthquake that knocked Infernape out almost instantly. " _Well played,"_ Zeke thought to himself as he reached to his belt for his next Pokemon."Go Lucario," Said Zeke, as his next Pokemon burst out and looked at his opponent. Lucario and Mamoswine engaged in a fierce battle, both of them trying hard to take the other down. In the end, Lucario had emerged victorious, but barely. Zeke knew Candice was down to her last Pokemon, and he had a hunch he knew what it was. Candice called forth her final Pokemon, a Weavile, Zeke had been right. Candice had had a Sneasel since they were kids, and he was sure she would keep him on her team. This, however, proved to be Candice's mistake. All it took was one Aura Sphere from Lucario to take down Weavile, and with that Zeke had won.

"That was quite some battle," Candice said as she came across the arena to give Zeke his badge.

"Yes it was," He replied.

Candice handed him his badge, but lingered when their hands met. Zeke took notice to this and let his confidence take control. He looked down at her and simply smiled as their hands touched. She quickly pulled away and blushed. Zeke considered telling her how he felt, but decided now was not the time.

"Well I better get going," Zeke said, "My parents will probably want to hear about our battle."

"Oh, okay…" Candice replied, trying to cover her disappointment with a smile.

As Zeke was walking out of the room he heard Candice say something else.

"Hey, if you want you can come by my house for dinner tonight, my personal way of congratulating you as a friend."

"Sure I'd love to," He replied. And with this he left the gym.

It was about six o'clock that evening, and Zeke was just about to head to Candice's for dinner. He had to get her new address from his parents because she moved out into her own house closer to the gym. As Zeke walked back the same way he went earlier, he couldn't help thinking to himself about the possibilities of the night ahead of him. He knew that he had feeling for Candice now, and he could sense she felt the same way about him after what happened when she gave him his badge. He was determined to tell her how he felt tonight and see where it went, but in the back of his mind he was thinking of the things that could ensue. She could accept it well, not so well, or absolutely horribly. He was banking on the latter with his luck. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that he was standing in front of Candice's house. Zeke knocked on the door lightly, and it was quickly flung open. Candice stood there in a dress, something Zeke had never seen before, and judging on her embarrassed expression, something she didn't do often.

"Come in," She said, "Dinner will be done soon."

"Alright," Zeke replied, still taking in Candice's stunning appearance.

"Hope you don't mind the mess, I got home from the gym later than I thought and didn't have time to clean up," Candice said, her blush becoming even darker.

"Oh no it's fine," Zeke assured her, "I'm quite used to it. Don't you remember always getting on my case for how dirty my room was when we were kids?"

Zeke could tell that Candice had been waiting for a comment about their past, and she responded with a quick nod. Zeke could tell this upset her, but why? He had probably missed her just as much as she missed him, but he wasn't crying over it. If anything, he felt relieved that they were together again after years. Candice sat down on the couch, trying to wipe the tears away. Zeke could think of nothing else to do and sat down next to her. As soon as he sat down, Candice flung her arm around him in a hug. Zeke hugged her back, seeing his that his plan may work easier than he thought. They sat like this until Candice stopped crying and pulled away from Zeke.

"I'm sorry…" She said, "It's just that I've missed you since the day you left. I always saw you as a friend, but once you left I realized how much you meant to me."

This was all new news to Zeke. He had the exact same reaction shortly after he left, but he was sure Candice would be able to move on unlike him. Before Zeke could say anything back, Candice shot up and ran to the kitchen. She returned a minute later with an even worse look on her face.

"I completely forgot about dinner, I left in in too long and it burnt," She said, "How could this night go any worse?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, I could get up and leave, calling you a complete mess and a waste of time," Zeke replied, "But that's not what I had planned, I want you to cheer up. We can easily just order something."

Zeke reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and called the nearest delivery place. Candice had calmed down, and they were now starting to enjoy themselves. They spent the time waiting for their food talking about their lives in between meetings. Candice explained how she had become the gym leader, and Zeke told her about his journey across the region. Once their food came they ate, and then Zeke decided it was time to make his move.

"Hey Candice, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Zeke started, catching Candice's attention instantly with these words. "After out talking tonight it has become quite clear that we both missed each other, well what if we were never to lose each other again?"

"What do you mean?" Candice asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be more than friends and be my girlfriend?" Zeke asked, crossing his fingers that it would work.

Candice sat there for a minute before responding. Zeke was almost sure he had blown his chance when she responded.

"Yes, I would love that," She replied, "I was beginning to think you'd never ask."

And with that the room had an entirely different atmosphere. They were both able to talk more freely now that the thing that held them both back was gone from their minds. They talked until almost midnight before they realized how late it was. Zeke was about to get up and leave, but Candice stopped him.

"Why don't you just stay here tonight?" She asked, a new sense of eagerness emerging.

"Um, sure," Zeke replied, not knowing how to approach this.

"Great!" Candice said enthusiastically, "There's just one problem…"

"And what is that?" Zeke asked, although he felt he knew the answer.

"I only have one bed here, so unless you want to sleep on the floor or the couch…" Her voice trailed off. "You know what, this is a silly idea, just go home," She said glumly.

"No, it's not," Zeke replied, "In fact, I'm quite fond of it."

And just like that he had succeeded in his goal. He felt the feel of success sweep through his body as they moved upstairs to the bedroom. Once there they sat down on the edge of the bed. Zeke took to sweet talking her even more now, but Candice wasn't stupid. She caught on quite quickly to his plan, but she was complying because she wanted it as well. Before it could go any further with this renewed awkward atmosphere, Candice stepped in.

"Zeke, I know what you want," She said, "And I want you."

This was all Zeke wanted to hear. He had not planned to get this far, but he wasn't complaining. He wasted no time helping Candice take off her dress to reveal her body in just a light blue bra with matching panties. Zeke stood there for a moment, admiring his prize before he began to remove his own clothes. When he was left in just his underwear, it was Candice's turn to look him over. She saw a bulge in Zeke's undergarments, which told her to work a bit faster. She reached behind her back and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor and revealing her small breasts. Zeke took ahold of them and began to massage them as they began to make out. Candice was emitting small moans of pleasure at this new sensation. She then pulled away from their kiss, signifying that she was ready to move on. Zeke took of his underwear as Candice did the same with her panties. Zeke took in her fully nude body, and he saw her pussy already dripping with anticipation. Candice instructed Zeke to sit on the bed as she got on floor. She took his cock into her mouth and began to bob up and down. She was almost able to take in his entire length asn he felt his tip brush the back of her throat. He was enjoying this immensely, trying to make it last as long as he could. Candice, who let a hand drop down between her legs, was enjoying herself as well. She wanted to taste Zeke's load, to show him how much she loved him. After what seemed like a long time to Candice, she got her wish. Zeke's cock began to twitch as he exploded in her mouth, right down her throat. Candice greedily swallowed as much as she could, but it was a harder task than she had thought. By the time Zeke's climax had finished, his load was dripping out of the corners of Candice's mouth and onto her naked breasts. Once Candice finished swallowing as much as she could, she stood up. Zeke took the hint and got up too. They switched positions; Candice was laying on her back on the bed while Zeke stood up, positioning his cock in front of her wanting pussy. He assumed Candice was a virgin, so he was going to have to start slow. He gently pushed his tip into her pussy, going until he felt her barrier. Giving a nod of approval, Candice braced herself for the incoming pain. Zeke pulled back and then pushed into her with enough force to break through. Candice let out a mixed scream of pain and pleasure, tears forming in her eyes from the sudden burst of pain. Zeke held it like this until Candice told him to continue. He began to pump into her at a steady rate, increasing his speed with each thrust. As Zeke continued his thrusting, Candice's pain was soon replaced with a numbing pleasure. She was screaming out in pure ecstasy, letting her tongue hang out the side of her mouth. Zeke felt his second climax building, but he wasn't sure what to do. As if she read his mind, Candice reassured him that it was okay to let it go inside of her, not to mention that she wanted to feel herself get filled up by his seed. Zeke wasted no time on this request, as he reached his second climax. He thrust in hard and held his cock in, feeling his load explode into Candice. The feeling of his seed inside of her was too much, and Candice climaxed with one last loud scream.

Zeke pulled his cock out and saw that Candice had passed out after her climax. Zeke put his underwear back on and climbed into bed with her, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **Sorry for this one being on the longer side, but I got carried away. Anyway I hope you enjoyed in nonetheless. Keep sending those requests and I'll do my best to get it done!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back yet again! This time with a request from The Constitutionalist. This one took me a while to write so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Vallas Stone(OC)/Mirabelle(Noivern)

"In other news, the Pokerus virus continues to spread, and the situation grows more grim by the day. With over one-third of the world's population gone, doctors and scientists alike are rushing to find a cure. But with new developments, the plague now appears to be reviving the dead. Both Pokemon and Humans who died to the virus are said to have risen from the grave. We'll have more for you on the subject as the story deve-"

Vallas shut off the radio before the reporter could finish. " _This is just fucking wonderful,"_ He thought to himself. He got up from the table and went to find the rest of the community and pass on the new information. This man, Cmdr. Vallas Stone, was the leader of a small group of survivors. Due to his military background and natural leadership, he was an easy choice to take control. He managed to gather up as many people he could in the town which he resided in, or used to anyway. At 42 years old, he had seen a lot. He was of a light build, but still possessed the strength of a well-built man. His pale skin contrasted greatly with his black mullet and goatee. His eyes were blue, but his right one was covered by an eyepatch due to an injury he suffered during his time in the service. He wore black scuffed cargo pants, a white tank-top, a worn tan duster jacket with a nearly tattered red scarf around his neck. He approached the center of their settlement before ringing a bell to summon the inhabitants to the square. It took a few minutes, but after a while the remains of his group made their way to him. There were 23 of them left not counting himself. When The Plague first hit, he had evacuated close to 40 people with him, but their numbers have been dropping steadily since. Vallas stood there and informed them on the new development. His words were met with mortified looks of pure terror and he thought he heard someone begin to cry near the back. As hard as he tried to keep them calm, it was no use this time. He quickly dismissed them and went back to his tent. He knew why this news had upset many, and it's because he had feared this exact thing happening. Vallas was proactive in the matter, having the bodies of those who succumbed to death burned. Vallas re-entered his tent and turned the radio back on to see if there was anything new, but he was met with the all-too-common static. He sat down and put his head in his hands. He was beginning to doze off when he awoken by a man's voice,

"Commander Stone, we are running low on food again," The man said, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Well it looks like I'm going out to find some more," Vallas replied, "I want you to look after everyone while I'm gone Waters. If I do not return in one day's time, assume the worst and take over in my wake."

"Of course sir," Waters replied curtly before leaving the tent.

Waters was his second-in-command. An old friend from the military, he was swift to try to rescue him due to his survivalist nature. Vallas began to prepare for his trip. He grabbed his 12-gauge shotgun, along with his .357 Magnum just in case, he had no idea what he was going to be facing. After he loaded both his firearms and stored away extra ammo in his pocket, he went to get the thing that he valued most. When he was in the military, they had him construct a prototype for a translator that allowed humans to understand what Pokemon were saying. He had almost completed his design before The Plague outbreak, but shortly after he was able to complete it to the degree that he could use it against individual Pokemon. This device has saved him before, and he never left the settlement without it. He finished off his packing with enough food and water to last himself a day, attempting to ration it in case he didn't return. He then grabbed a map off of the table and unrolled it. The map was one of the area around the settlement with other markings and annotations put on it by Vallas. As he examined the map closely an idea hit him. There was an old abandoned cathedral due north about eleven miles, the cathedral had been home to a small band of survivors who Vallas had knew from the military. They had told him that a federal food supply was put there to feed the troops, but their plan to a nasty spin; While the troops were sleeping, a private who had died two nights before arose and killed them in their sleep. With the cathedral now uninhabited, by the living at least, he made it his goal to retrieve the food they said existed there. He rolled the map back up, put it in his bag, and left for his journey.

Vallas looked up to the sun and saw that it was about noon, he would have to stay overnight at the cathedral. He alerted Water that he was leaving and left through the north gate to begin his mission. He hiked through a forest for most of the day, constantly on his toes with shotgun in hand. The trees in the forest stood tall but dead, most of them had been killed by the attempts to eradicate the infected Pokemon living within it. To his surprise, he made it through the forest with no encounters of infected Pokemon or people. As he emerged from the forest he saw the steeple towering ahead of him cast against the setting sun behind it. He took deep breath and approached the cathedral.

He reached the double doors with 12-gauge at the ready. He tried to push them open, but found them to be barricaded. Vallas began to walk around the building, looking for an entrance route. When he reached the back of the building he saw a boarded window that looked as if it's planks were loose, so he walked up to it and, sure enough, they were. He quickly muscled them off and pulled himself through the hole, but the noise he caused awoke the sole inhabitant of the cathedral.

Mirabelle POV

Mirabelle saw the human enter the cathedral. She had been watching him from the bell tower since he emerged from the forest. Worried that he was there to try to take the food she had been so lucky to find, she began to devise a plan to scare him away. Since she never used violence as a first resort, she used the long shadows cast by the setting sun to stay out of sight and attempt to frighten the intruder. She landed on a rafter directly above the window the man had just entered through. She then threw a piece of rotting part of the rafter behind the man. He instantly turned and pointed a strange thing Mirabelle couldn't man reached into his bag and pulled out a flashlight. He began to shine it around the now dark cathedral, trying to find the source of the noise. Mirabelle could tell he was on edge, so she decided to use this to her favor. She then let out a Screech, emitting a horrible sound all throughout the cathedral. The man stumbled as he tried to cover his ears. Once she stopped, she continued to watch him through the darkness. Just as she was about to begin getting physical, she heard a sound beneath the door leading to the cellar. As she turned to see what it was, she noticed the man heard it. Mirabelle froze and watched him walk towards it. He raised the thing in his hands to shoulder as he crept towards the door. Suddenly, he flung it open and out came a human that looked nothing like one. It had peeling skin, and one of their eyes was missing. The man reacted quickly, but not quick enough. The thing threw itself upon the man and the thing the man was holding went flying from his hands. The man then reached for something at his and there was an ear-splitting crack, a flash of light, and a grunt of success. Mirabelle saw the thing fall backwards through the open door. Just as the man walked across the room to retrieve what he lost in the fight, but as he did this more figures appeared at the door. Mirabelle took action; she swooped down from her hiding spot and tried to close the door against the things on the other side. As she turned to cry for help she saw the man with his recovered shotgun in his hands. Mirabelle could tell that what it was now that she was looking down the barrel of it, and she quickly began begging for him to turn his fire on the things she was trying to restrain. Mirabelle saw a strange thing around the man's neck, and he seemed to be understanding what she was saying. He commanded her to move aside as he flung open the door. There were two undead Pokemon standing on the other side of the door. The man quickly fired two shots into them before shutting the door. The man then turned to Maribell, still holding his shotgun at the ready.

"I come looking for food for my group of survivors," the man said, "Tell me if there is a supply here and I leave you in peace."

"I'm sorry," Mirabelle retorted, "What makes you think it's _your_ food? I have been living here for nearly a month, so I think that rightfully makes it mine."

"I apologize, but my people need food. And not to sound rude, but the lives of many people are worth more than one Pokemon's, especially since it is Pokemon that caused this whole epidemic," The man said.

Mirabelle began to grow angry, he had no right accusing her of the outbreak. Not to mention that Pokemon have suffered more than humans. She was about to say this to him, but he stopped her.

"Look, I may have been a bit harsh, but I lead a colony of people who are just trying to survive. There are even children who may starve if I am not able to provide more food for them. All I ask for is your assistance, and perhaps we can work something out afterwards?"

Work something out?" Mirabelle asked, confused at the meaning, "What can you possibly offer to me?"

"Well I was thinking that you could simply come back to the colony with me. We would, of course, check that you are Pokerus free and fit to be in human company."

"Why should I trust you? How do I know you won't just off me as soon as my back is turned?" Mirabelle asked.

"Well I cannot do anything to make you trust me, that is up to you. However, I can answer any question you have to the best of my ability," The man replied.

"Well you can start with your name, and then proceed to tell me why you want me to come back with you," Mirabelle said shortly.

"Okay, My name is Commander Vallas Stone. I came here to seek food and in my search came across you. I now realize now that if I wish to bring _your_ food back to my settlement, I must find a way to compromise. My offer of compromise is my invitation back to my home and share the food between yourself and my people, as well as offer you protection from The Plague."

Vallas could tell his words had an immediate impact, because Mirabelle was now looking up at him with the eyes only a trustworthy person received.

"Alright, the supplies are up in the bell tower. I moved them here so they could stay hidden and it's where I spend most of my time. Climb up that ladder next to the doors, it'll take you there," Mirabelle said.

She did as she said and guided Vallas up to the bell tower. Once they reached the top she saw a wide smile spread across Vallas' face.

"This is enough food to feed the settlement for months, maybe even a year if we ration in properly," He said, feeling happy for the first time since The Plague broke out, "I don't know how to thank you enough. Your kindness is what brings life to the people in my settlement. I now do not regret my invitation to you one bit, and will most graciously bring you back with me."

Mirabelle was on the verge of tears, she never had someone care about her. All she could do was look back at Vallas and smile, but then something crossed her mind that she hadn't thought of before.

"What makes you think the people back at your settlement will like me? What if they have the same reaction you did at first?"

"Well they very well might, but even the coldest heart can change through persuasion. Leave it to me to convince them, they'll listen to me. It'll definitely help if you get tested for The Plague y'know? Help ease their nerves," Vallas said slowly, planning his words carefully so he wouldn't make matters worse.

He could tell Mirabelle was considering it because she had not been quick to respond, which she usually was. After a moment, she gave him her reluctant approval. The feeling of having someone care about her was taking over her mind, but she didn't care. It felt too good.

Vallas was also feeling something for the first time since The Plague, relaxation. He felt safe and let his cares drift away for a little bit. He layed down on the floor of the bell tower and looked up at the sky. It was clear, showing no signs of the apocalypse in its infinite reaches. Mirabelle joined him and she too began to feel calm. The Plague had taken a toll on her as well, Pokemon were even more subjected to it than humans, and there was virtually no way to avoid it.

How long they lay there was of no importance to them. They did not want to let go of the moment. Mirabelle had finally let her idea of a new life set in, and was now feeling a great wave of gratitude. She had not realized how much Vallas was putting on the line for her. She began to think of ways to repay him. She began thinking about things she could do in the future,but then she thought of something even better she could do for him in the present.

It all happened before she completely realized what she was doing. She had gone over to Vallas and began to take off his jacket. Vallas was confused at first, Mirabelle's actions had caught him completely off guard. Vallas was about to question it, before he understood what was happening. As Vallas began to assist Mirabelle in taking his clothes off, he began to think about what the people back at the settlement would think, but that's only if he told them. He was now left in his tank top and underwear, already beginning to grow hard as Mirabelle stared at him. She then pulled away the last remaining barrier guarding her prize and marveled at it. She then hastily took his cock into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down slowly, making him squirm. Mirabelle was determined to tease him as much as she could, but Vallas had had enough torment from her. He picked her up and then placed her pussy above his mouth, licking around the outsides. Mirabelle let out a small moan and then began to suck on his cock harder, her lust taking over. Vallas had began to start flicking his tongue across Mirabelle's clit, making her moan even louder. Her moans sent vibrations down his shaft, enhancing the experience even more. He could feel his climax rising quickly. Mirabelle felt his cock twitch before he released his load into her mouth. It had caught her off guard, but she quickly began to try to swallow as much as she could. As she pulled her mouth away from Vallas' cock, she got up and then positioned herself over his still hard member. Mirabelle then lowered herself down onto him, taking in his entire cock. She then used her strong legs to push herself upwards, and then falling back down onto his cock. As she rode him, Vallas sat there and enjoyed, he had never met a girl who had pleasured him like this. Mirabelle was picking up the pace, riding his cock as if her life depended on it. Vallas then got a different idea. He told her to stop and get up for a second. She obliged as Vallas positioned his cock so it was now lined up with her asshole. Mirabelle was hesitant at this idea, but she again lowered herself onto him. Vallas let out a sigh, her ass was by far tighter than her pussy. She again was somehow able to take his entire length in and continued on with her riding. Although she was going slower, it still felt better than before. Vallas had begun to thrust upwards, syncing them so he would hilt her each time. Mirabelle had begun to enjoy this too. It was a new feeling, but still felt incredible. She rode him like this for a while, but then she was told to stop again. Vallas got up and then got on top of Mirabelle, it was his turn to do the work. He held his body overtop of hers as he pushed in with his cock. He then began to thrust at a rate just as quick as Mirabelle's. She was seeing stars, his cock was able to find her g-spot with each thrust. It was hard for her to even grasp on to consciousness. Her eyes were shut and she was moaning loudly, not caring who or what heard her. She felt Vallas' cock begin to twitch again as he buried it deep inside of her and released his climax yet again. Mirabelle couldn't take it anymore, and the feeling of being filled by his load was enough to set her over the edge. She hit her climax and sprayed the inside of Vallas' legs with her juices.

When they were done, Vallas got up and began to put his clothes back on. Mirabelle, however, had passed out on the spot. Vallas finished getting dressed and then got his blanket out of his bag. They were safe to sleep in the tower since the only means of access was the ladder, which he had pushed a box of food on top of to prevent entry. He soon fell asleep too.

They awoke the next morning to the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon. When Mirabelle awoke, Vallas was already in the process of gathering as much of the food as he could. He said he would send a team out to get the rest of the food later, as he could not carry it all. Once they both got as much food as they could, they began their journey back to the settlement, talking happily along the way.

* * *

 **As usual I hope you enjoyed. If so let me know and keep sending requests if you have any.**


	7. Chapter 7

Just a quick update!

For starters; Sorry I haven't been uploading as regularly as I said I would. I was away on personal matters and came home to find my laptop not working, but hopefully everything is fixed and I will be able to resume writing.

Secondly, If there is a request that I do not accept but you really want it, feel free to write it and send it to me. If you do so I'll be sure to upload it and give you full credit. This helps with two things; It adds on to my story, but it also can direct attention to your own writing and show your talents. So with that said, If you have a story you want me to upload just DM it to me and I'll upload it as soon as possible (Still will not accept Yaoi, sorry :/).

The last thing I would like to address is the support and requests I am getting. I am still extremely thankful for the support that I receive and the amount of requests you send, but I would like to ask for some more diversity in these requests. Most of the requests I am receiving are OC/Pokemon, and that's fine. But for the sake of diversity, I am not going to post back-to-back stories of the same type. So if you have a request of anything different please send them and they should get uploaded.

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again! This is a re-publish of my first story I wrote. Mainly using this as a filler chapter because of how long it's been since I've last uploaded. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Quick Gardevoir, use psychic!"

The Pokemon obeyed, and its eyes began to glow. The Loupony was frozen mid-jump and flung up into the air. The trainer nodded, and the Loupony was flung toward the ground. The impact caused a cloud of dust to surround the two Pokemon, the trainer shielded his eyes and hoped that his Gardevoir was okay.

"Gardevoir," He yelled.

There was no response. He ran into the settling dust cloud, to see both Pokemon gone. He was about to yell again, but then he saw a trail that led off into the woods. He followed the trail cautiously, hand resting on his remaining pokeball in case of trouble. The trail came to an end in front of a cave. Inside, he could hear the sounds of quick movement. He unclipped the flashlight from his belt and turned it on. The cave turned to the left and seemed to angle downward, so he was unable to see where his Gardevoir was.

Deeper within the cave, the Gardevoir was beginning to panic. The Loupony was still unconscious and unresponsive. The Gardevoir knew that she had limited time before she lost her, and she had no plans on doing that. She had always hated battling, but she was obligated to do what her trainer told her to. She also noticed that her attacks had been getting stronger, and she was losing herself in the heat of a battle more than often. These things were contradictory to her gentle and sympathetic nature, which worried her more than anything else. She was so involved in her work that she did not hear her trainer enter the small room at the end of the cave.

"There you are Gardevoir, I was getting worried." He said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Don't do that to me, you know how easily worried I get."

The Gardevoir continued on with her work, not caring about her trainer's worries. It took her trainer a minute to see what she was doing, but when he did he understood. He saw how badly the Loupony was injured, and began to feel guilty for attacking her. Just then the Loupony began to come to, opening her eyes to see the faces of Gardevoir and her trainer stare down at her. She was startled at first, but then she realized where she was and what they had done for her. It was now Gardevior's turn to be relieved, as her medical treatment had worked to revive the Loupony. They then began to talk, with Loupony thanking the Gardevoir , and Gardevoir apologizing to the Loupony for almost killing her. During their foreign exchange, the trainer just stood here, glad to see the Loupony conscious. An idea then crept into his head. He walked up to the two and waited for their conversation to end. When he did, he took a deep breath.

"Hey Loupony," He said sheepishly, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you, hell, I almost killed you. You shouldn't have ever had to deal with this, but the entire reason I engaged you in the first place was to capture and bring you along on my journey."

Gardevoir turned up to him, these words digging up memories from when she had met her trainer.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

She was still a young Kirlia back then. Having just evolved, she was still testing her new powers. One day she stumbled upon a trainer in the midst of a training session with his Pokemon. She crouched down in a nearby bush and watched the intense workout. The trainer was throwing rocks at his Pokemon, and the Pokemon was shattering each and every one of them. She admired how strong the Pokemon was, wanting to be that strong one day. She was so involved in watching them that she didn't hear the pack of Mightyena approach her. By the time she heard the growling, it was too late. They pounced at her, biting for her throat. She tried to defend herself, but her psychic moves had no effect on them. The trainer heard all the noise of their struggle and rushed to help. He sent his fighting-type Pokemon after the pack of Mightyenas. The Pokemon (A Medicham if you were wondering) made quick work of the Mightyena, and they quickly fled. After they ran, their prey was revealed. It was a Kirlia, badly wounded and unconscious. The trainer ran over and picked up the tiny Pokemon. He then took off for the nearest Pokemon Center to get it help. When he arrived, he handed the Kirlia to Nurse Joy and sat down in the lobby. He stayed and waited, praying he got there in time. But the minutes turned to hours, and with these hours the trainer started to lose faith. A great wave of sorrow bean to sweep over him, somehow feeling that it was his fault. He laid his head and fell asleep.

He was awoken a few hours later by Nurse Joy. He blinked, trying to shake his weariness. He then noticed the smile of the nurse's face.

"You were lucky." She said, "A few more minutes and it would have been too late."

"Does that mean that she's okay?" The trainer asked, hoping his prayers were answered.

"Yes, she is recovering now. Would you like to go see her?" Nurse Joy replied.

The trainer nodded, already feeling better. He followed Nurse Joy into the back and saw the Krilia resting peacefully. The Kirlia sensed his entrance and opened her eyes. The Trainer bent down so he was level with the Kirlia. The Kirlia tried her best to smile through the pain she was feeling. She then looked down to the trainer's belt, noticing that there was only one Pokeball there. The trainer saw this, and he then asked the Kirlia what he had been meaning to.

"Hey Kirlia," He said, "You want to come with me on my journey? I think you will fit perfectly well on my team. Also, you need help finding your true power. I can be that help."

The Kirlia was elated. She eagerly accepted his offer to join him.

Once she was well enough to walk, he then sealed the deal by tossing a Pokeball at her. She made no effort to resist, and quickly felt at home.

 **-PRESENT-**

All Gardevoir could do was smile at his offer. The Loupony was hesitant, not sure what to do. She then looked up at the Gardevoir, who was smiling back at her. The Gardevoir secretly hoped that the Loupony would say yes. Not only as a sign of appreciation of what she had done for her, but deep down inside, she began to love her.

The Lopunny stood up and looked the trainer in the eye. She then looked over to the Gardevoir and smiled. They both knew that this was a yes, and both were ecstatic. The trainer for having met his original goal, although not how he planned, and Gardevoir, for finding someone she really cared about. Gardevoir then ran up and hugged the Lopunny, letting her emotions get to her. All Lopunny could do was keep smiling and hug her back, she knew that this was the start of something special.

The three decided to stay in the cave that night to let the Lopunny fully recover. The trainer decided to let the two spend the night together alone inside the cave while he set up his tent outside. He understood how his Gardevoir felt after being around her for so long. The way he saw it was the two of them strengthening their relationship early would be helpful to his team's chemistry; however, he did not know what Gardevoir had planned to do.

Lopunny was leaning up against the wall with her eyes shut, letting everything that happened today sink in. Gardevoir, tasked with lighting a fire, was instead observing the bunny's beautiful body. The Lopunny then opened her eyes to see how the fire was going. Caught off guard, Gardevoir quickly turned away and started fumbling with the logs, blushing. Lopunny bent over, see that Gardevoir was struggling. She took the lighter from her and lit the logs with ease. Gardevoir felt embarrassed that she couldn't do it and needed her help, but Lopunny thought nothing of it. She said she was just helping a new friend, one that saved her life. Gardevoir let out a cute giggle after her response, blushing even more. Lopunny was beginning to understand what Gardevoir was doing, but it didn't bother her the slightest. Lopunny decided to play along too, feeling her loneliness get to her.

Once the fire was going, Lopunny sat down next to it and invited Gardevoir to sit down next to her. Gardevoir sat down, leaning up against Lopunny. Lopunny then rested her head on Gardevoir's shoulder and let out a little purr. They stayed like this for the rest of the night, telling stories of their pasts. After a few hours, the fire died down. Both Pokemon were tired and decided to go to sleep. Before they laid down, they locked eyes. Gardevoir took Lopunny's hands and said one thing.

"I love you Lopunny," She said.

"I love you too Gardevoir," Replied Lopunny.

Then both Pokemon leaned in for a kiss, closing their eyes as they locked lips. Gardevoir hadn't felt this happy since she first joined her trainer on his journey. They held the kiss for over a minute, until Lopunny pulled away from it. Both Pokemon smiled at each other before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, the trainer was the first to awake. He got out of his tent and stretched his arms, yawning loudly. Before he packed up everything, he went over to the cave to check on his two Pokemon. When he entered the room at the end; he saw both Pokemon cuddled up together. They were both still asleep. Instead of waking them, as he would usually do, he decided to let them rest a little longer. He went back out to his tent and grabbed his bag. He rummaged through the bag, in search of something to eat while he waited. After a few minutes of searching, he came up empty handed. "Fuck," he said under his breath. He had to head back into the last city they had passed through to get more food. He pulled out his map to find how far away they were from the city. He let out a groan; they were nowhere close to the city, or anywhere for that matter. He knew that if they wanted to make it back to the city before dark, they had to leave as soon as possible.

He re-entered the cave to wake his two girls up. He did it his usual way; he went up to Gardevoir and gently touched the spike on her chest. The Gardevoir awoke almost instantly, her eyes fluttering open. She then looked to Lopunny, who was still fast asleep. Gardevoir unwrapped her arms from around her; this movement caused Lopunny to wake up as well. She was surprised at first, seeing her trainer there staring at her. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off, trying to make it look like nothing happened. The trainer laughed, "Lopunny it's okay." He said, "You're my Pokemon, I have no reason to judge you on anything else other than your battle performance." Lopunny laughed nervously and tried to shrug off the awkward encounter.

Once everyone was situated, they began their hike back to the city. The trainer found ways along the way to train his Pokemon. Gardevoir went out of her way to try harder than usual to show off to Lopunny. When there was something blocking the way, Gardevoir used her psychic abilities to hurl them miles away. Lopunny noticed this display and decided to show them how strong she was. Hiking along a mountain path, they came across a large boulder blocking their way. Gardevoir was about to crush it, but Lopunny stopped her. Confused, Gardevoir stepped back and Lopunny take care of it. She punched the rock with a rather strong rock smash, shattering it completely. Not only was Gardevoir impressed, but the trainer took notice to it too. Smirking, he gave a nod of approval to Lopunny before they continued on.

They reached the city after dark and quickly went to eat. The trainer went into the first place he saw that served food, leaving his Pokemon outside since they weren't allowed into the diner. They took this time to talk about exactly what happened the night before.

(In Pokemon talk)

"I'm still happy you decided to join us," Gardevoir said.

"And I'm still thankful for you saving my life," the Lopunny replied, "To be honest, I was getting lonely. Life as a wild Pokemon gets boring after being alone for a while."

Gardevoir nodded, "Amen to that, I almost completely forget what it was like. I've been traveling with our trainer for over two years now."

"Like I said, ever since I left my family to live on my own, I grew bored of it. The repetition is what got to me the most. Constantly having to scavenge for food, water, shelter; life as a trainer's Pokemon is full of fun and adventure. I love it!" Lopunny exclaimed, "Not to mention that I met you."

Gardevoir blushed at the last statement, "Well we owe it to our trainer, and it was his idea to go after you in the first place. And it worked out extremely well," Gardevoir said, winking at Lopunny.

"You know, I had a good time last night, Lopunny said, "I hope you did too."

"Of course I did, I spent it with you," Gardevoir replied.

Just then the trainer exited the restaurant, obviously stuffed. "Come on girls; let's find a hotel for the night." Both Pokemon got up and followed their trainer. Once they found a room suitable for the three, the trainer, tired after all the walking, quickly fell asleep. However; the two Pokemon wanted a little more alone time.

The two went into the room that the trainer had reserved for them. They sat down on the bed and instantly began making out with each other. The night before had left them wanted more, and their conversation outside of the diner only made them want it worse. Gardevoir pulled away from the kiss and started to move down Lopunny's neck, sending shivers down her spine. Lopunny took this time to reach down and cup Gardevoir's plump boobs. Gardevoir let out a quiet moan as she continued down Lopunny's body. Once she reached Lopunny's tits, she started to suck on the left one, while she grasped her right one. Lopunny was getting antsy; all this teasing was getting her even hornier. Gardevoir could sense this, and continued past her stomach and down to her needing pussy. Slipping her tongue into her folds, she began to do what she wanted since she first laid eyes on her. She wanted to please Lopunny the best she could, to hear her name screamed in pure ecstasy. And she knew she was close.

Lopunny was having the time of her life. Gardevoir knew what she was doing, her masterful tongue seeming to find her g-spot every time she entered her pussy. To go along with this, Gardevoir was using her psychic abilities to enhance the experience even more. Gardevoir could tell that Lopunny was close, so she began to move faster, drinking up the endless stream of juices streaming out of her pussy. Lopunny couldn't take it anymore, her walls clamped around Gardevoir's tongue as she reached her climax. A wave of euphoria swept over her entire body as she came all over Gardevoir's face and into her mouth. Gardevoir tried to drink as much as she could. Once Lopunny's climax died down, Gardevoir moved away from her pussy and planted a kiss right onto her mouth.

"That was amazing," Lopunny said, trying to get her thoughts straight. All Gardevoir could do was nod as she tried to catch her breath and clean her face. Before they could say anything else, Lopunny passed out from their intense evening. Gardevoir cuddled up against Lopunny and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this, and sorry for the long delay, more stories soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry for the random disappearance, but I should be around for a while now. The reason I left was simply a case of writer's block and a lack of desire to keep writing. This is not the first time it has occurred, and most likely will not be the last. I hope you all will understand why I stopped writing, and I apologize to those that I promised a story but never wrote. Expect a new chapter shortly!


	10. Chapter 10

**Now that I'm back, here's this request.**

* * *

Jet(M)xFlannery(F)

"Ugh, how much further?" Asked a young woman, about the age of 19. She had red eyes and matching hair.

"Not much," Replied a man. He was a year older than the girl, with red-highlighted brown hair and toned white skin. He wore a long-sleeved red shirt with a short white vest overtop, brown pants, and black hiking boots. He also wore a necklace with a flame symbol that was given to him by the girl on their two-year anniversary three weeks before.

"Okay," she replied, "You do know we've been walking all day, right Jet?"

"I know Flannery, but it's for a good reason. We need to bust this myth and prove if Groudon exists or not," He said, exasperated by the day they had of non-stop walking, only stopping for meals.

They continued until they found a landing large enough for them to set up their camp. As Flannery went out to look for some berries they could eat, Jet set up the tent along the edge of the forest. He finished before Flannery returned, so he found a log and sat down on it, looking out over the edge of the cliff. They were about halfway up Mt. Chimney, and the view was incredible. He could see all the way to Slateport City, the lights of ships moving slowly in and out of its many ports. He saw the bright lights of Mauville City, the largest city in the region and the center of all traffic in each direction. Jet then looked almost straight down and saw his hometown, Lavaridge Town. He and Flannery grew up there together, and when Jet turned 10, he left to begin his journey as a trainer. Since he was a year older than Flannery, he was well into his journey before she started her own. They went about six years before seeing eachother again. Jet was at home because his mother had fallen ill and he was helping take care of her, when Flannery returned. She was called back home for a reason no one saw coming. Her grandfather Mr. Moore, the gym leader of Lavaridge Town, had decided to step down and elected to allow Flannery to take over the gym. Flannery hesitantly obliged and began her training immediately. Jet, who had yet to earn the badge from the gym, decided that he was going to challenge Flannery as soon as she was ready. After three months, she was admitted as leader and soon began facing challengers. Jet was her first, and they had an intense battle. Jet emerged victorious, and it was at that moment he knew that he loved Flannery. As she was handing him his badge for defeating her, he confessed his love for her and asked her to be his girlfriend. Although this caught Flannery off guard, she accepted his proposal and the rest was history. Jet's mother passed away about a month later, and after the funeral he left his home again to complete his journey in his mother's name. After another year he had beaten the rest of the gyms throughout the region, and was ready to face the Elite Four, but he got called back home yet again. This time it was Flannery who wanted to see him. She invited him along on the quest they were on that very moment, the search for the legendary Pokemon Groudon.

Jet was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Flannery return to the campsite, her arms full of berries. They ate a quick meal and went into the tent to sleep. Jet dozed off almost instantly, but Flannery lie awake. She was deep in thought about their task at hand and what would happen if they succeeded. Flannery had always had a desire to embrace the unknown, but had always been too afraid to commit herself to do so. She tried to tell herself this time was different since she was with Jet, but the fear of uncertainty lurked in the back of her head. Before she could put more thought into it, she fell asleep.

The next morning Flannery was awoken by an eagerly awaiting Jet. He had already packed both their bags and cooked breakfast for them, Flannery was amazed that he didn't rip the sleeping bag right off of her.

"Why the rush Jet?" She asked, rubbing her eyes in an effort to wake herself up.

"We're close to the top of the mountain," He replied, "I also the ground tremble, which is only a good sign."

They quickly ate their meals and finished packing before continuing on their ascension.

Jet and Flannery reached the peak of the mountain and saw the crater full of lava ahead of them. The heat was more intense than anything they were used to. Jet began to scan their surroundings for any sign of Groudon while Flannery stayed where she was. The fear in the back of her mind was coming forward and taking over. Jet did not seem to notice this as he reached into his pack and pulled out a small drawstring bag. He reached his hand into the bag and withdrew a round object. It glew a blue color and as soon as Jet held it out towards the mouth of the volcano, the ground began to tremble. The tremors seemed to be coming from deep within the volcano, and growing stronger as they rose. Then as a plume of lava shot into the air, a large figure emerged from the volcano.

The figure was no other than Groudon, and it appeared to be quite upset that it was awakened. Jet quickly reached back into his bag and withdrew a camera to get proof that Groudon existed. While he was getting the pictures, Flannery still stood in place, immobilized by fear. Groudon was going on a near rampage, sending rocks and lava down the side of the mountain. Jet realized that it had to be stopped, but did not know how. It was then he saw Groudon begin moving towards Flannery, and he took action. Groudon was preparing to unleash a Lava Plume directed towards Flannery, and right as it did, Jet dove and knocked Flannery out of the way. Flannery stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, out of harm's way; However, Jet was not as lucky. His left leg got caught in the lava as he tried to escape. Jet had also dropped the Blue Orb, which shattered as it hit the ground. Flannery rushed to Jet's side, determined that if they were going to die, they would be together for it, but death never came. It seemed that Groudon was retreating back into the volcano for whatever reason. Flannery was not concerned why, but more so about Jet. His leg had began to blister terribly, and parts of his leg were burnt so bad that bone was visible. Flannery had dealt with plenty of burns before, but none this severe. All she could do is go through the regular procedure and hope it works well enough until they get back home. She got out three burn heals and some wrap for afterwards and applied them. Jet, who had blacked out from the pain, was slowly regaining consciousness. When he did, he tried to stand up, but was quickly stopped by Flannery.

"Stay off your bad leg," She said, "The burn is pretty bad. I'll help you down the mountain, but you need serious medical help."

Jet could do nothing but agree, and they slowly made their way down.

\- They reached Lavaridge the next morning, and Jet was admitted into the Pokemon Center's emergency bay. He stayed in for three days before being released. Each morning Flannery would come and visit him before she had to go to the gym, and return each night after it closed. Once he was released, Jet stayed with Flannery to continue recovering. One night, Flannery came into his room to see that he was still awake.

"Oh," She said, slightly startled, "I didn't realize you were still awake."

"Yeah," Jet replied awkwardly, "My leg is feeling worse than usual tonight, but I'm fine." There was something obviously bothering him, and Flannery was determined to find out what.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's _wrong,_ there's just something that I've been needing to say." This caught Flanery's interest and now she wanted to know even more. "I wanted to say thank you for saving my life. Who would have known what would have happened to me if my burns weren't treated by you," He hesitated, "I wish there was some way to thank you but I don't know how." There was something different in his voice when he said the last part, it sounded almost mischievous.

"Oh, well I want to thank you too," Flannery replied, "I wouldn't be here if you didn't save me from that lava plume."

Before any more thanks could be had, their eyes locked and they leaned in for a kiss. The obviously had kissed before, but nothing more. Flannery had always been afraid to go any further, but after their encounter with Groudon, she knew it couldn't be that bad. Jet pulled Flannery down onto the bed with him as they continued to make out. While they were fighting for dominance with their tongues, Flannery began to grind on Jet's cock. This continued until Flannery pulled away from the kiss and moved down lower, undoing Jet's pants and exposing his 8-inch manhood. She wasn't completely sure what to do, but she had seen enough porn to have a general idea. She took his cock into her mouth and began to bob up and down. This drew a groan of pleasure from Jet as he attempted to take off Flannery's shirt. Flannery stopped long enough for him to get her shirt the whole way off while she removed his pants completely. She hastily resumed sucking on his cock as Jet massaged her breasts. Jet could feel he was getting close, but he did not want to finish so soon, and especially without pleasuring her. He pushed her away, leaving a strand of saliva still connecting her mouth to his cock. Flannery caught on and began to remove her pants and underwear, leaving her completely naked. Jet picked her up and positioned her over him with his cock just inside the entrance to her pussy. Jet knew that Flannery was a virgin, so he told her it would be best to just break her hymen in one quick move. Flannery obliged and quickly forced herself down onto his cock. She let out a quick yelp of pain as she adjusted to the massive rod inside of her. Once the pain subsided, she slowly began to ride him. As they continued, Flannery started picking up speed. She was now moving up and down as fast as her body would let her, screaming out in ecstasy.

"Fuck, I'm close," Jet said between breaths.

"Me too," Flannery replied.

Jet unleashed his load deep inside Flannery's pussy, filling her up. He pulled out his cock to observe his work. Flannery was passed out on the bed, the cum leaking from inside her pussy. Jet let out a sigh of satisfaction, and rejoined her in bed. He fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

 **Well there's that request done. Sorry for the delay. Just an FYI, I am not taking anymore requests at the time, I need to catch up on all my missed ones.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a request from ObeliskX, sorry it took so long.**

* * *

Ash x Misty

"You think you can out-swim _me_ , Misty, leader of Cerulean Gym?"

"Easily, I've trained more water-type Pokemon than you," Ash retorted.

Ash was back in Kanto visiting his old friends, and made his first stop in Cerulean City to visit Misty. They were in the midst of yet another argument. Since they were unable to agree on who was the better swimmer, they decided to have a contest to see who truly was the best. In order to ensure there was no cheating, they let all of their Pokemon out along the edge of the pool. While they were preparing themselves for their race, the Pokemon began to talk with each other.

(In Pokemon Talk)

"It's nice to be back in Kanto, I've been to so many new places that it is finally nice to be back home," Said Pikachu.

"Yeah I can't imagine all the places you've been, Just going around Kanto was enough adventure for me," Misty's Starmie replied.

"It's also nice to see Ash reaquainted with Misty," Pikachu continued, "She is by far the best girl Ash has traveled with. Always was able to keep him in check. The only problem is her irrational fear of bug-type Pokemon."

"What were the other girls he has traveled with like?" Starmie asked.

"Well, there was May, she was alright. She had to drag her annoying little brother around though. Then in the Sinnoh region he traveled with Dawn, she was obsessed with contests. I feel bad for her Pokemon. And when Ash traveled through the Unova region, a girl named Iris traveled with us. She was hellbent on becoming a Dragon Master, but she couldn't even take on a simple ice-type Pokemon. Finally there's Serena from Kalos. She was so into Ash, but he was too oblivious to notice. Poor girl," Pikachu said.

"Wow, he certainly has been around the block a couple of times then, hasn't he," Starmie replied.

"Nope, Ash hasn't done anything but merely befriend them. He is just too focused on training and battling," Pikachu said, shaking his head.

"Well, what if we were to change that?" Starmie suggested.

"I don't know about that, Ash is my best friend, I'm not going to force him into something he doesn't want to do," Pikachu replied.

"Who's to say he doesn't want to, but he just doesn't know that he is able to. I know Misty has thought about these kind of things with Ash," Starmie stated.

"Well, I guess it's worth a try…" Pikachu agreed reluctantly, "But how are _we_ going to make them?"

"Leave that to me," Starmie replied.

It was at this point that Ash and Misty had begun their race, and it was close. Ash held the lead for the majority of it, but near the end of the pool Misty began to pass him. Right as they were about to reach the end of the pool that Pikachu and Starmie were on, Starmie unleashed an Ice Beam attack that bound Ash and Misty together by their arms and legs. Starmie then lifted them out of the water with Psychic and placed them on a bed of towels laid out along the side of the pool.

"Starmie what are you doing?" Misty asked alarmingly.

All Starmie could do was flash its gem in an attempt at explanation. Ash was not trying to escape like Misty, he was instead taking in the shape of Misty's body, being so close to her that he could feel the heat off her body. Ash noticed her small, but perky, breasts, and how tight her bathing suit clung to her body.

"Ash, do something!" Misty yelled, but Ash just kept taking in all of her features.

Before Misty could say anything else, Ash planted a kiss on her mouth. Misty was caught completely off-guard, and tried to resist. As Ash kept his lips planted on hers she began to calm down and actually enjoy it, so she started kissing back. They battled with their tongues for control of each others mouth. While they were doing this, Ash was able to slide his swimming trunks off, exposing his manhood. Misty then pulled the bottom part of her bikini off, and began to grind on Ash's dick. After a few minutes of this, Ash was finally able to line up his erection with Misty's pussy. He pushed in slowly at first, letting Misty get used to the foreign object inside of her. She nodded when she was ready and Ash pushed all the way in. The position they were in was awkward due to the cuffs, but they were able to make it work. Ash first got onto his knees, allowing his cock to push in further than before. Misty then began to ride him, moving faster than before. Ash could feel himself reaching his limit, but he did not want to stop this soon. Misty on the other hand, was enjoying herself too much to care how long he lasted, she cherished each moment she got of the experience. Before Ash could tell Misty to stop, he felt his climax build up and shoot into her. Misty was caught off guard by this, and could only let out a small moan. It was at this time that the ice cuffs finally melted and they were free, but they held each other in a tight embrace.

"That was incredible Ash," Misty said, "You must have had a lot of practice in your travels."

"Er, yeah," Ash replied, blushing a little at his bluff.

They then got dressed and continued to talk for the rest of the day.

"Well, I should go," Ash said as the sun set.

"Why?" Misty asked, "It's almost dark, you should just stay here for tonight."

"I guess I could," Ash replied, catching the gist of what Misty meant.

They both went back into the gym to continue the fun of earlier that day.

* * *

 **After a long time, I finally got this one done. Sorry yet again for the delay. Keep an eye out for my next story, because I cannot guarantee a time frame for it to be done.**


	12. Chapter 12

Yes I am back once more! Sorry for going MIA again, but writing just stopped bring fun for me. I am back to continue my one-shots that you all love and enjoy(I hope, anyway). Although I don't have much free time, I will be trying to dedicate as much of it as possible to writing. The newest story should be up by the end of the week, barring any setbacks.

I also just want to say thank you for all the support and positive feedback, and a special thank you to the dedicated fans (You know who you are), you're the reason I decided to come back!


	13. Chapter 13

**Back again. I have no excuse for not uploading other than I have lost almost all incentive to keep writing. With that being said, I do occasionally have the urge to write, and that is where this story came from. I will still look at requests, but I will only be writing ones that I want to. I hope everyone understands. Now without further ado, here is the story. I came up with this pairing because I feel that this Pokemon isn't written about enough.**

* * *

Austin(M)/Meloetta(F)

Deep within an unknown forest, the Pokemon Meloetta lives in peaceful exclusion. She keeps herself hidden away from all other humans and Pokemon, in fear of harm. This is because Meloetta has seen the evil of the world in full effect, and she had taken part in it. A few years ago, Meloetta had finally put her trust into a group of kids that she had encountered near her previous home, the Abyssal Temple. Shortly after this, humanity betrayed her. She was captured and forced to awaken the three Forces of Nature: Thundurus, Landorus, and Tornadus. These pokemon were controlled by another human and were used as weapons. It was only after Meloetta was revived by the power of the ancient Reveal Glass that she was able to calm the Forces of Nature and restore peace. Meloetta fled soon after, afraid of the lengths humans would go for power. She was also scared of the power that she possessed. She knew that she was responsible for unleashing the Forces of Nature, and she was never going to allow that to happen again. Meloetta had managed to avoid any contact for almost a decade, until one man came along.

Meloetta was in the middle of harvesting berries to eat when she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She quickly dropped the berries and turned invisible. Seconds later a tall man emerged into the clearing. He was easily six feet tall, with medium length brown hair that had not been cut in some time. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a blue t-shirt. He also had a black backpack on his back that seemed to be full of books and papers. Meloetta watched as he stopped in the clearing and reached into his bag. He withdrew a couple of the books in his bag, a small brown box, and an easel. He set up his easel and rested a canvas on it. He then opened the brown box and withdrew a set of pastels. Meloetta had grown curious, she had not seen a human in over a year, and when she did they were usually too busy hunting the rare Pokemon that lived in the forest. She floated down closer to the man and began to watch him work. She made sure that she stayed hidden so she wouldn't get caught. The man worked for hours, and didn't stop until it started to get dark. He went back to his bag and withdrew a collapsable tent. He quickly pitched it next to his piece and went inside. Meloetta waited a while to make sure he wasn't going to come back out before she made herself visible again. She floated over to the man's easel and took a closer look at it. It was picture of the forest around the clearing. The man had included a very large amount of detail; so much that it almost looked real. Meloetta could almost see the water of the creek to her right moving on the canvas. Before she could take anymore of the picture in, the tent reopened and the man emerged. This caught Meloetta completely off guard, and she froze on the spot. Light spilled out of the tent and directly onto Meloetta. The man stopped as soon as he saw Meloetta. They looked at each other for a second before Meloetta collected herself and went invisible. She quickly distanced herself from the man, and began to worry that she was in trouble. As she was flying away from the clearing, she heard the man speak behind her.

"Wait, please don't go. I didn't mean to startle you," The man said, "I just wanted to collect my picture."

Meloetta stopped. She didn't know why; she knew how deceptive humans can be, but something in his voice made Meloetta trust him. He was looking in the general direction that Meloetta flew off to, his eyes sweeping the air for a sign of Meloetta.

"I don't mean you any harm, I really don't," He continued, "I just want to get a better look at you."

Meloetta then decided to reveal herself. She lowered herself back into the light with caution. She was ready to flee at any time if things started to go poorly, but for now she would play along with his requests. Now that the man could get a good look at her, he realised what Pokemon he really had seen.

"Wow. It's Meloetta," He said, the astonishment obvious in his voice, "I never thought I would ever see such a rare Pokemon."

Meloetta knew that he meant her no harm. He was just an artist out looking for the perfect location to draw. It just so happened to be the same clearing that Meloetta was in.

"I saw that you like my picture," He said, gesturing over to the easel next to them, "I've been trying to find a spot like this for weeks."

Meloetta nodded and smiled. She was then aware of what was happening. She was growing attached to a human again. Once this realization hit her, she quickly took off into the shadows again.

"Wait come back," The man said.

" _I'm sorry. I can't trust any human,"_ Meloetta said telepathically to the man, _They have betrayed me once before, and I can never forgive that."_

"What do you mean?" The man asked, "What makes you think that I am hear to hurt you?"

" _I know how humans work. They lure you in with fake hospitality and caringness. Then once they gain your trust that stab you in the back and take advantage of you without any hesitation,"_ Meloetta responded with anger in her voice, " _It was foolish of me to even reveal myself to you. All I ask is that you please leave this forest and not speak of this encounter."_

"Look. I don't know your past, and it most likely isn't any of my business. I'm just an artist who stumbled upon this clearing while looking for a place to work in. If I were here to hurt you, don't you think I would have already?" The mas said, "I know some humans are evil and like to use Pokemon as pawns in their grand scheme, but I also know that there are good people in this world. People who try to stop those evil and abusive ones. Now I'm not a fighter, but that doesn't mean I agree with what they stand for."

This made Meloetta stop and contemplate what he said. She could tell he was being honest, but her senses had failed her before.

" _My past is one well documented in history I'm sure. It has been humans that have came along and attempted time after time to enslave Pokemon and take advantages of their powers. If you really are being honest, then let me see your bag. Let me see if you are a trainer,"_ Meloetta says.

The man turns to his bag and empties its contents on the ground. Amongst the contents one individual Pokeball roles out. This catches Meloetta's attention. If a person who claims to be against the capture of Pokemon owns one himself, then it is easy to tell that he is a hypocrite. The man reaches down to the Pokeball and cups it in his hands; but instead of tossing it and releasing whatever Pokemon was inside, he began to cry.

"This Pokeball used to hold my friend and partner Gothorita. I had intended to be a trainer with her at my side, but things did not go as planned. She was stolen from me by an evil organization. I tried my hardest to rescue her, but without any other Pokemon I was easily defeated," The man said, trying to keep his composure, "Each and every day I pray that I will get another chance to face that organization and save my partner."

It was at that point that Meloetta knew this man was being sincere. She could tell that that Pokemon had meant a lot to the man, and she wanted to help him.

" _Why do you draw then? Why do you not instead work to track down your Pokemon?"_ Meloetta asked.

"I did. For three years I worked to find even the slightest lead to the whereabouts of the organization, but to no avail. So I resorted to the thing that Gothorita and I loved to do most. Art," The man said.

" _I see,"_ Meloetta said, " _I can understand why you feel the way you do. I also think it is safe to assume that we are both victims of the same evil organization. That, however, is besides the point. Your pain and commitment to your Pokemon, your partner, has made me see that this world is not full entirely of evil and that there are people who are able to fight for the good in the world. You have earned my trust human, but be wary of your actions."_

When she was finished speaking, Meloetta came back down to the man and came to a rest on the ground in front of him.

"We should both get some rest," The man said, "I've had a long day and I'm sure you are tired as well. If you want, you can stay in my tent tonight."

Meloetta decided to take him up on his offer and entered the tent behind him.

"Let me just set up somewhere for you to sleep," The man said as he cleared out a corner of the tent, "Oh and by the way, my name is Austin."

Once Austin was finished with making Meloetta a bed, he then climbed into his own sleeping bag and turned out the lantern. They lied there in the darkness, but they both found sleep to be difficult. Austin's head was full of questions for Meloetta, but he didn't want to ask because he didn't know how Meloetta would take them. He did know her backstory. He was taught about it in his History of Unova class in college. What he really wanted to know was if Meloetta would ever trust humans again. While Austin pondered this, Meloetta rolled over onto her side and faced Austin. She was curious as to why he wanted her trust. A normal person could live life just a good without, so why was it so important to him? She decided to ask.

" _Austin,"_ She said slowly, " _Why do you want me to trust you so bad? I'm just a Pokemon like every other one out there. What makes me so special?"_

This question caught Austin off guard. He wanted her trust so that he could hopefully show her that humans could be trusted in general, but he knew that his answer would not sit well with Meloetta. Before he could think of a false reason, he realized that if he lied that that would be against what he was trying to do, so he decided to just come out with it.

"The reason I want you to trust me is so I can show you that not all humans are bad. Yes there are some, but why let one rotten egg spoil the entire dozen?" He responded, "I know that it will be hard for you to do this, but I feel that I really can prove this to you."

" _Interesting,"_ Meloetta responded, " _You are correct in saying that it will be hard for me to trust humans again, but perhaps with the right guidance it may not be as hard as it seems. Austin, if you don't mind, I would like to travel with you and see the world for myself. I cannot keep myself away from the world and hold an old grudge against it, so if I am able to see some of the good in the world than perhaps these old scars can finally heal."_

Austin was caught even more off guard by this. Meloetta had gone from being scared of him to wanting to accompany him in a matter of minutes. He knew that he had to accept, it was the only way to expose her to the world, but he had no idea what he would do to make his point.

"I would be honored to have you accompany me," Austin said, "It's just that I have no idea where to start."

" _Great!"_ Meloetta exclaimed, " _And don't worry about finding a starting point. I already have one thought up."_

With this, Meloetta got up and walked over to Austin. She laid down right next to him and cuddled up against him. Austin was surprised by her sudden friendliness, but decided to put his around her. The size comparison was quite stark. Meloetta was only a mere two feet tall, and when she was next to Austin it made her look even shorter. She rested her head next to his, her face facing his. She was looking directly into his eyes and smiling. Austin smiled back. Austin had never had a girlfriend or anything growing up, so this all was fairly new to him.

" _Austin, this may be crazy,"_ Meloetta said, " _But all I ask is that you please do this for me."_

Before Austin could react, Meloetta planted her lips against his. Austin was shocked by this action, but kissed back. He had a general idea of where this was going, but if it was what it would take to help Meloetta than he was on board with it. While they were kissing, Austin took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Meloetta's mouth. This caught her slightly off guard, but she adjusted quickly. They soon began fighting for control of each other's mouth. While this was going on, Austin could feel his member growing hard. Little did he know, but Meloetta noticed it too. She broke away from their kiss and moved down to austin's pants. She unfastened his belt and slid down his jeans.

" _I see we have another pitched tent here,"_ Meloetta giggled. Austin rolled his eyes. Meloetta then continued to remove his boxers and reveal his fully erect cock. I stood about eight inches. Meloetta then wasted no time in wrapping her tiny mouth around his member. She tried to bob up and down, but it was hard for her to get more than a couple inches into her mouth. This was enough for Austin though, as he already felt his limit approaching. Meloetta felt his dick begin to twitch and forced as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. Austin blew his load right into her throat. Meloetta tried to swallow it all but there was too much. His seed leaked out of the corners of her mouth and onto her petite body. She slid her mouth off of his cock and giggled again. Austin knew that they weren't done yet, so he got into a position that Meloetta could mount his dick. Meloetta hesitated for a second, his dick was almost the size of half her body, and she was worried that it wouldn't all fit. She quickly cast those thoughts aside as lust too back over. She lined her wet entrance up with the tip of his dick, and slowly lowered herself onto it. She could feel it stretching her little snatch, but she kept going until she reached her hymen. Meloetta had never done this before because she had never found anyone nearly worthy enough, so when she broke through her barrier the pain slowed her down. Austin waited for her to continue her movements before he would start to thrust back, and after a few seconds Meloetta nodded and began to ride up and down on his cock. She was incredibly tight, tighter than Austin thought she would be. He knew he wouldn't last long. Meloetta, meanwhile, was having the time of her life. His huge dick was pushing hard against her walls and she loved it. She was able to get it all into her and could feel it penetrating her womb. Whenever Austin would thrust into her, a noticeable bulge would form in her stomach, but she didn't care. Austin felt himself reaching his climax once again. He pushed deep into Meloetta one more time before releasing his seed. It was at this time that Meloetta also reached her orgams as she screamed out while she climaxed as well. Austin withdrew his member from inside of Meloetta, a mixture of their cum leaked out of her pussy.

" _That… was… fantastic…"_ Meloetta said.

"I know," Austin replied, "You felt amazing."

They both fell asleep shortly after.

The next morning Meloetta awoke before Austin, the memories of the night before still fresh in her mind. " _I can get used to that,"_ she thought to herself. Meloetta moved up closer to Austin. Her movements woke him up as well. He rolled over and looked Meloetta in the eyes, just like they did the night before.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

" _Absolutely amazing,"_ Meloetta replied, _I can't wait to travel with you."_

Austin and Meloetta then got out of the tent, packed everything up, and embarked on their journey across the Unova region. Their hearts set on finding the good in humanity and finding Austin's lost partner.

* * *

 **Holy shit this was a long one. I hope everyone enjoyed this, and remember; I am still accepting requests, just don't be upset if I don't choose to write yours.**


End file.
